Botoru
Botoru (Kana: ボトル; English: Bottle) is the very first mortal to be created in Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Notably, Botoru is neither ageless nor immortal through any ki-based or magical means. Instead, Botoru is biologically immortal. As, like the immortal jellyfish, Botoru is able to infinitely and limitlessly restart his life cycle as a means of prolonging his life for an indefinite amount of time. Thanks to his biological immortality and his penchant for survival, Botoru has been alive for more than 14,000,000,000 years! As a result, Botoru is the oldest and wisest mortal in all of Universe 6. Personality WIP... Biography WIP... Power Even in his base form, Botoru is the second most numerically powerful member of Team Universe 6. Only Shinigami, whose power level is high enough to dwarf even Vados herself, is more numerically powerful than Botoru in his base form. However, in his Nothingness of Zero transformation, Botoru is more numerically powerful than even Champa himself and just as numerically powerful as Vados at her most powerful! Techniques Counter Aura The Counter Aura (Romaji: Kaunta Aura; Kana: カウンタ・アウラ) is one of the signature techniques of Botoru. It allows one to generate and maintain an aura with the ability to destroy a target's aura. Notably, by destroying a target's aura, one is able to deprive the target of all of the defensive and offensive advantages that the target had been deriving from that aura. The Counter Aura techniques is performed by analyzing the aura of one's target and then modifying one's aura into a prion of the target's aura. Subsequently, just as a prion is able to cause a protein to misfold into the prion, one's counter aura will be able to cause the target's aura to "misfold" into the counter aura. Under normal circumstances, it is possible for a target to adapt his or her aura to one's counter aura by alternating the fluctuation and nature of his or her aura. However, through the use of the Nothingness of Zero technique, Botoru is able to accurately predict any alteration to the fluctuation and nature of his target's aura. As a result, Botru is able to prevent the target from adapting his or her aura to the counter aura by altering the counter aura as the target alters his or her aura. Instant Transmission The Instant Transmission (Romaji: Shunkan Idō; Kanji: 瞬間移動) is one of the signature techniques of Botoru. Just as its name implies, it allows Botoru to instantly journey from one location to another location. To put it simply, it is teleportation. In its basic form; Instant Transmission is performed by connecting one's ki signature to a target's ki signature and then utilizing that connection to pull one's body into the Teleportation Zone, to an area near the Teleportation Zone's version of the target's location, and then out of the Teleportation Zone. When Instant Transmission is performed in this way, it allows one to teleport to any individual whom one is able to detect the ki of. But in its advance form; Instant Transmission is performed by entering, journeying through, and leaving the Teleportation Zone through the use of naught but one's ki and skill. When Instant Transmission is performed in this way, it allows one to teleport to any location within the timeline and universe. Lastly, in its mastered form, Instant Transmission is performed by utilizing one's ki and skill to crisscross ta portion of the space-time continuum and a portion of the Teleportation Zone. When Instant Transmission is performed in this way, it allows anyone and everyone within the crisscross to act and react in a literal instant. Frighteningly, Botoru is able to minimize the area of the aforementioned crisscross to the point where it encompasses naught but the area of space that is body is situated within. In addition, Botoru is also able to move the aforementioned crisscross as he moves his body and thereby allow himself to act and react in a literal instant while the aforementioned crisscross is minimized. As a result, Botoru is able to avoid having his Mastered Instant Transmission intruded upon by another. Lastly, Botoru is able to use the Time Skip while he is within the Teleportation Zone of all places. By doing so, Botoru is able to emulate the passage of time and thereby exit the Teleportation Zone at a different time than his entrance into the Teleportation Zone. As a result, it is possible for Botoru to endow his Instant Transmission with a duration and thereby endow his Instant Transmission with momentum! As such, by using his Mastered Instant Transmission in conjunction with his Time Skip, Botoru is able to strike with insane force and unbelievable haste! Notably, this combination of the Instant Transmission and the Time Skip negates the weaknesses of both the the Instant Transmission and the Time Skip. As it allows the Instant Transmission to be used as an attack, and it creates a situation where skipping less time and thus using less energy is more beneficial than skipping more time and thus using more energy. Nothingness of Zero The Nothingness of Zero (Romaji: Reino Mukū; Kanji: 零の無空) is an esoteric and rare technique which is said to be on the same "level" and "tier" as the Ultra Instinct technique. Just as the Ultra Instinct technique is able to allow one to attain an Ultra Instinct form, the Nothingness of Zero technique is able to allow one to attain a Nothingness of Zero form. In Botoru's case, it allows Botoru to transform into Empty Botoru. Notably, while the Ultra Instinct technique focuses on automatic reaction without awareness or contemplation, the Nothingness of Zero technique focuses on automatic analysis without awareness or contemplation. As such, the Nothingness of Zero allows one to decipher any technique and predict any action or reaction. To the point where a user of the Nothingness of Zero is able to predict the actions and reactions of a user of Ultra Instinct and thereby become capable of utilizing his or her foreknowledge to keep up with the user of Ultra Instinct. Time Skip The [https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Time-Skip Time Skip] (Romaji: Toki-Tobashi; Kana and Kanji: 時とばし) is an esoteric and rare technique which is said to be unique to Universe 6. Just as its name implies, it allows one to skip an amount of one's time and thereby journey from one's present location to one's future location. As such, in essence, it's teleportation with momentum! Under normal circumstances, there is a lag between the activation of a Time Skip and the occurrence of a Time Skip. Consequently, it is possible to interrupt the performance of a Time Skip and thereby prevent the Time Skip. However, through the use of his Instant Transmission, Botoru is able to bypass the lag between the activation of a Time Skip and the occurrence of a Time Skip. As a result, it is nigh-impossible to interrupt Botoru's performance of a Time Skip and thereby nigh-impossible to prevent a Time Skip from Botoru. Battles WIP... Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Team Universe 6 Category:Mortal Category:Unknown Species Category:Male Category:Universe 6